What's a Prank?
by Jillypotato
Summary: When A.J. and Clementine come across an old Joke Shop A.J. only has one question. What's a prank?


**Before you begin reading, I would just like to say that this is a collaboration. My first collaboration, it was so much fun to work on! Thank you so much to DmitryMartin for tolerating me while we worked on it! I couldn't ask for a better person to collaborate with, I couldn't have written this without your help and amazing ideas!**

**Jillypotato❤️❤️❤️**

* * *

**What's a Prank?**

**Clementine's POV**

It was around noon, A.J. and I had been on the road for hours, the little five year old was clearly bored. We were approaching a little town, I figured it would be good for us to make a quick supply stop and stretch our legs. As I started to enter the main part of town the car came to a stop, I turn my head to look at him finding that he already had given me his full attention. 'A.J. stay in the car, okay? I'll tell you when it's clear and you can come out, until then stay in here.' He nodded in response. I cautiously opened the car door and immediately started to check my surroundings for walkers, or worse… People. The area was clear, I signaled to A.J. who was still inside the car, he then slowly came out of the car himself. 'What are we looking for?' His brown eyes looking up into my golden ones. "Food, water, gas, ammo, pretty much anything useful kiddo." I informed him as I was going through the list in my head to make sure I didn't forget anything.

We had been searching for around twenty minutes, we hadn't found much, every place was basically picked clean '_Damn looters. Well at least A.J. found a backpack that he can use. _' I thought to myself. 'Clem, what about in there?' A.J.'s voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned my head to where he was pointing. 'Jo.. Joke. Sh.. Shop. Joke Shop.' He read slowly to make sure he pronounced it right, and looked up at me to check. "That's right, your getting better at your reading. Good job, and I don't see why we can't go in and check it out." A smile spreading across face as we enter. My knife was drawn I was in my ready stance, I look down to see A.J. with his gun drawn finger on the trigger.

Once we had cleared the store we started to search the place. '_This place looks untouched. I guess nobody wanted things for pranks when the dead started walking huh?' _As I scanned the dusty shelves, I ran my fingertips across the top of them. Something hits my hand as I looked to see what it was, a whoopie cushion. I chuckle as I picked it up and gave it squease. I heard A.J. jump at the sound, which made my chuckles turn into a giggle, I saw that he had something in his hands so I walked over towards him. 'What have you got there Goofball?' "A fake bug. Why would people want a fake bug?" He looked curious and disgusted at the same time. 'Well, sometimes, before, people would prank others with them, since they didn't always have real ones.' I could feel a smile creeping onto my face. "What's a prank?" A.J. asked as he slightly cocked his head to the side.

My smile disappeared as I heard the simple question. 'Well, a prank is like a joke, except the other person doesn't know about it.' I tried to explain but I could tell that he was still confused. "Did you ever prank someone, before I mean, like how were they done?" A.J. asked slowly knowing that my past is a sensitive subject. 'You know, some people still do them now. But yeah. I had my fair share of pranks when I was younger.' I told him smiling softly at the memories. "Like what?" I look at the young boy who was still looking up at me. My mind was filled with all the memories that I had with Duck and Kenny, the times I pranked them. The looks on their faces. 'Well there was this one time where I pranked my friend, his name was Duck.' "His name was Duck? Like the animal?" A.J. asked in disbelief. 'Yeah, Duck, like the animal. That's what everyone called him. His real name was Kenny Jr. anyway.'

* * *

**Flashback**

I had found a large bug underneath the stairs leading up to where Carley's room is. It's early and I haven't heard or seen Duck yet so I figured he'd still be in bed. Both Katjaa and Kenny were both awake, but I knew that they wouldn't let me see him yet so I snuck into his room with the bug still in my hand. I quietly placed the bug right next to his head and tried to silence my giggles, I knew he was going to freak when he awoke to see them. 'This is going to be fun.' I whisper quietly to myself. 'Duck! Duck wake up quick! Duck!' I start shaking my friend awake, he started to open his eyes. 'Duck! You have to wake up! C'mon!' I watch as I see him roll over to face me… and the bug. "What do you want Clem?" '_COME_ _ON. OPEN YOUR EYES DUCK!'_ I thought as if he could read my mind he did. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't stop laughing seeing how fast he got out of bed, hearing his high pitched girly scream.

I stopped laughing after I saw how terrified Duck actually was, I walked over to try and calm him down. 'Duck, calm down. C'mon your being a cry baby. The adults are going to come if you don't be quiet.' As if on que Katjaa and Kenny came bursting through the door hearing their sons bloodcurdling scream. 'What's going on!' Kenny asked weapon in hand raised as he burst through the door, Katjaa had come over to where Duck and I were and was now trying to calm him down just like I was. "Clementine put a bug on my pillow! And. She called me a crybaby!" Duck dobbed on me as he pointed to prove his point. 'Now Ducky, it's not nice to blame people for things like that.' Katjaa told her son as I stood looking innocent. 'Clementine? Is what Duck saying true?' Kenny asked me with his weapon now lowered. "No, I heard him scream so I came to check if he was ok and there was a bug on his pillow." 'Well, thank you for checking in on him Clementine. But I think that you should probably go find Lee, okay sweetie.' Katjaa told me. "Okay." I responded.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

'Did anyone ever find out? You know, that you did do it. Put the bug on his pillow I mean." I looked down once again to see the little boy with a sparkle in his eyes. "Yeah. My friend Lee." I told him remembering what I told my father figure all those years ago. 'Well that sucks.' I hear the boy say flatly. I couldn't hold in my laughter hearing him talk. 'How did he find out?' He asked as he laughed at the noise the whoopie cushion he was now squishing in his tiny hands. "I told him." 'What! Why would you do that!?' He asked bewildered, and as if I just offended him greatly.

* * *

**Flashback**

'Hey Clementine.' Lee said to me as he crouched down to my level. "Hey Lee." 'You didn't accidentally break a flashlight did you?' He asked. "No, did Duck say I did?" I asked my face turning to one of concern. 'No. Did uh Duck break the flashlight?' Lee questioned as his head cocked to the side. "I don't think so. He's just always blaming me for stuff." I told him lowering my head to the ground. 'Like what?' "Putting a bug on his pillow." My head looked up at the man with a disgusted look on my face. 'Did you do that?' he asked curiously, he was probably going to talk to Katjaa and Kenny about it after. I couldn't lie to him "Yes." I gave him a knowing smirk.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

'Did you do any other pranks?' I hear A.J. question "Yeah, do you remember Kenny? The guy I told you about who used to take care of us?" I asked hoping he would remember him the man who did so much for us growing up. 'That's the man who liked boats and had a beard he also had a brown and white hat like yours right?' A.J. was smiling fondly thinking of Kenny. "That's right Goofball." 'Clem I'm too old for Goofball.' I knew he was starting to grow to dislike the nickname. "Kenny used to call you Goofball you know. And if you don't like that nickname I can always call you Shitbird. Kenny used to call people that too, take your pick."

* * *

**Flashback**

We came across a department store it reminded me of Howes. My body got the chills at the thought of that horrible place and everything that happened. Mainly that man who held us there, and everything he did. We had gotten lucky we had been searching for shelter and supplies for days. We had around a day's worth of supplies left, that was if we skipped a meal or two each. As we approach the large building I unconsciously squeeze A.J. tighter. He starts to stirr at how tight I was squeezing, I immediately release him so he is comfortable. I turn my head to see Kenny scanning the perimeter, the silence that surrounded us was unbearable. 'Kenny? Do you think it's safe to go in?' I ask as I approach him breaking the deafening silence. "Yeah. I think it's clear, but stay close okay?" I nod and we both slowly enter the building. Kenny has his pistol in his hand, once we got inside he aimed his gun at everything in the area to make sure there wasn't anything or anyone.

After around 15 minutes of scanning the store we came to the conclusion that it was clear. After Kenny deemed the place empty we both went and started searching for supplies. I was surprised to see how much stuff there was that was untouched. There was plenty of food, water, clothing, even soaps. Once Kenny and I came back to show what we had found he said. 'Hey Clem. Guess what I found?' "I don't know? What?" I assumed it was food but his grin told me otherwise. 'They have working showers here.' He told me, I let out a little squeal of excitement I ran back towards where the soap, shampoos and conditioners were. I even found some pink hair dye, I figured I could ask Kenny about it. Once I came back the first thing I did was ask about the hair dye. Once I found out what it did I asked if I could put some in his hair, the answer was no.

Kenny had a shower after mine he decided to use some more masculine products than mine which smelt of wild berries. After he was finished we talked about whether we would stay here for a while. A.J. had fallen asleep I asked again if I could put the hair dye in his hair, and I wasn't surprised when I was told no again. I knew it was wrong, but I decided to put the dye into the shampoo that he used, I was going to make his hair pink if it was the last thing I do.

**Time Jump**

We had been in the department store for around a week, and Kenny still hadn't used the tainted shampoo. At this point I had forgotten about it if I was being honest, until tonight. Kenny walked up to me where I was playing with A.J. He was holding a beige towel and the shampoo and conditioner, I knew he was going to use them. 'Clem, I'm 'gonna go have a shower. Shout if 'ya need anything okay.' He told me, I was trying not to laugh knowing what was about to happen. "Okay." I replied and continued to play with A.J.

It had been five minutes since Kenny left me to play with A.J. and I thought that it wasn't working, until Kenny came walking towards me with a sour look. 'Clementine…' He sounded like he wasn't trying to scream. "Yes?" I was giggling and the man in front of me with neon pink hair, A.J. joining in with me pointing to Kenny. 'Did you put the hair dye in my shampoo?' He asked calmly. "I don't know?" I told him as I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

I giggled to myself as I remember the happy memory. 'You really did that?!' I hear A.J. exclaim through his laughter. "Yeah, you thought it was quite humorous actually." He looked at me with sad eyes 'I wish I could remember that.' He had a somber tone in his voice as he looked down towards his feet. It broke my heart to hear him talking like that with the tone of voice. As he raised his head he looked around the store. 'So this is for fun?' A.J. asked as he held the whoopie cushion in his hands. "Yep." 'Can you show me how it works?' He asked as the spark in his eye returned "Sure. Then you can try it." I took the whoopsie cushion from A.J.'s small hands and placed it on a chair, I sat on the cushion as it made a small, quiet noise. A.J. then proceed to sit on the chair causing the cushion to make a large farting noise which resulted in the two of us to fall into a fit of laughter. 'Hey Clem, Do you think I can keep some of this stuff?' He asked with a look of hope in his eyes. "I don't see why not." I replied as the young boy beamed as he ran around looking at all the different types of things he could take.

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**

It had been three weeks since me and Clem were in that joke shop. We had been in a car accident the same day, the car was totalled, that's what Clem told me anyway. Lucky for us we had all the kids at Ericsson's nearby, they saved us. We owe our lives to the kids there.

I had been experimenting with all the different things I took from the joke shop, but I made sure no one saw me. I was going to prank them, just like in Clem's stories. _'Who should I prank first?'_ I looked into my bag and saw the faded red whoopie cushion. I got an idea it was still early the sun was only just rising Clem was still asleep. I walked out to the courtyard with the cushion in my hands. I quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was awake, or see me. No one was around so I quickly ran over to the couch and placed the the whoopie cushion under the couch cushion. I was giggling as I moved away from the area. I then walked over towards one of the picnic tables and sat down, waiting for my victim. _'I hope this works!' _

It had been five minutes since I had planted the whoopie cushion everyone had woken up by now. I was just waiting for someone to sit there, it took about ten minutes until anyone even went over to the couches. I was getting impatient, then Tenn got up from where he was sitting on the picnic table and started walking over towards the couch. I jumped up from where I was sitting, I did not want to miss this, I saw Clem look at me confused as she followed Me and Tenn, I saw Louis also coming towards us. Everyone took a seat on the couches I saw Tenn go to sit right where I planted the cushion, I was smiling so much my cheeks hurt. I tried not to laugh as I saw Tenn go to sit down, and before I knew it, there was a loud farting noise coming from where he was sitting.

I couldn't hold in my laughs, Tenn's face was bright red as he tried to explain that it wasn't him. Louis was also laughing just as hard as I was, Clem just had a smile on her face, she stopped laughing after seeing how embarrassed Tenn was. Me and Louis had stopped laughing and everyone else was looking at us like we had done something really weird. 'Damn Tenn, I didn't know you had that much in you.' Louis said with a smirk on his face. "It wasn't me!" Tenn's face was really red, he then looked under the couch cushion to see the red whoopie cushion. 'See!' He said to the three of us holding the cushion up for us to see. "Gotcha!" I yelled as I ran off to mine and Clem's room laughing.

* * *

**Louis' POV**

'_Did A.J. just prank Tenn? Have I got a new prankster in town? Did Clem know that A.J. had those things?' _Clem's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. 'Sorry Tenn, A.J. and I found a joke shop not to long ago, and he took a bunch of stuff from there. He is probably trying to prank a bunch of people like the stories I told him.' Her face looked apologetic, but as if she wanted to laugh all at the same time. "It's okay Clem. It was kinda funny anyway." Tenn told her with a smile on his face handing the whoopie cushion to Clem. She smiled at his response, it looked like she was holding in a hysterical laugh, she didn't get one like A.J. and I.

It had been an hour since A.J.'s prank, I decided to go and talk to the new little prankster. I walked into one of the school buildings looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere, my first thoughts were that he could be in trouble and that I should go get Clem. That was until I reached the hallway heading towards my beloved piano, I heard quiet giggles and whispers, then I saw two shadows coming towards me. I hid behind a corner to see who it was, A.J. and Tenn.

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**

Me and Tenn had talked after my prank against him, it wasn't long before we agreed that we should prank Louis. We chose to make a trap that in the end you land on the red whoopie cushion, and here's the best part. It actually smells! From what Tenn said he read on the thing, it even makes you smell like it for a day or two! Tenn and I were near the door to the library, we both knew at some point Louis would come in to play his piano. We both were trying not to laugh too loud just in case someone caught us. We had been working on this for around five minutes, but now; it was done. We both stood up and looked at our work, I smiled at it excited to see Louis' face when we prank him. I had a big smile on my face as I looked up at Tenn, he had one too. I went to say something to Tenn before a big, loud, deep voice scared me 'What, do you think you're doing?' The voice sounded mad, it made me jump and turn around quickly, Tenn did the same. Then I saw a shadow walking towards us, I slowly started to back away from it before I tripped on our trap.

As I started to fall everything went into slow motion, and before I knew it I was on the ground with the whoopie cushion make a loud farting noise. I quickly got up from where I was sitting, Tenn trying to help me up as the horrible smell started to fill the air and onto our clothing. We both went back out to see who scared us, only to see Louis on the floor laughing. '_Of course it was Louis.'_ I thought as I looked down to him. 'Louis! Why did you do that?' I asked him as he slowly got up holding his tummy. "You don't think that you could out prank the prankster did you?" Was all he said. "You know, I could help you." He said to me as he kneeled down to my level.

'_This is gonna be fun!'_

* * *

I followed Louis out into the courtyard, Omar had just called everyone for dinner. I then followed the smell of tonight's meal, before I felt Louis hand grab my arm. My instincts were to hit him and run, but I decided against it, cause Clem would probably get mad and Louis wouldn't hurt me, right? I was about to ask him what he was doing before he cut my off. 'I've got an idea, Follow me.' I did as I was told and followed Louis, he led me to his and Marlon's dorm. Before I could ask him what he wanted he pulled out something I had never seen before. I moved my head to the side as I tried to figure out what that thing was. I opened my mouth to ask Louis what it was before I was cut off again by him. 'It's Marlon's razor, he uses to cut his hair.' I nodded my head to show him I understood. 'I was thinking that we cut his hair.' He continued. 'What do you say little man?' "Let's do it!"

The two of us walked out into the courtyard again, we agreed that I would be the one who cuts Marlon's hair. As we both sat down we ate our dinner, I was sat with Clem, Louis, Violet, Tenn and Marlon. Louis made a lot of jokes like normal, Clem sat there shaking her head and laughing at how immature the group could be. After we finished dinner I asked if I could draw with Tenn as he was sitting at another table now. Nobody seemed to mind, I started to talk to him trying not to tell him what was about to happen, even though I really wanted to. After around ten minutes the older kids were playing a card game that Louis made up. _It was my time to strike! _I told Tenn that I would be back soon as I slowly and quietly crept up behind Marlon. I raised the blade up towards his head, Violet saw what I was about to do, I started to freak out thinking she was going to rat me out.

She looked at me and smiled, '_Yes!'_ I thought as I continued to do what I started. _Snip_. It was done. Violet burst into laughter with Louis, Clem gave me a look like she wanted to laugh but knew that she couldn't. But the look that set me off was Marlon's, he looked _pissed!_ 'What the fuck!' I was in trouble. 'Are you fucking kidding me!' He was on his feet now looking down at me his hands forming a tight fist, _I was in __**big**_ _trouble!_ As Marlon stomped towards me my smile disappeared. I slowly walked backwards, and for the first time in awhile I felt… scared. Tears started to fill my eyes, even though I really didn't want them to.

As I was walking back I fell on a rock, landing on my butt. The other three teens now rushing towards us as tears escaped my eyes. Before Clem or Violet could do anything Louis rushed in front of me putting distance between me and Marlon. 'Dude stop!' He told him as Clem came towards me helping me up. 'It wasn't his fault. I told him to do it. If you're gonna get pissed at anyone get pissed at me, but leave him out of it. It wasn't his fault, besides look at him. He's terrified.' Louis explained to Marlon. I felt bad that Louis could be getting into trouble because of me. 'Either way, I think you needed a new hair do anyway.' He joked to his best friend. I watched his face soften and turn into one of guilt. "Sorry kid." He said to me as he walked towards me. I moved backwards towards Clem out on instinct, but I could tell it made him feel bad. 'Me too.' I said quietly to him. 'I shouldn't have cut your hair. Sorry.' I told him, he knelt down to my level and held his hand out for a high five which I slapped before I ran off to join Tenn again. I had one thing on my mind as I ran off. '_Who's next!'_

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Over the past three days I had continued with my pranks against the kids at the school. In total I had pranked Tenn, Marlon, Mitch, Willy, Aasim, Brody, Ruby and a failed attempt at Louis. I superglued Mitch to his seat, switched Aasim's pen with and exploding ink one for his diary, just small little pranks like that. My favourite one was when I pranked Willy with an airhorn. (which was way too loud for me) You should have seen him jump! There were only two people left, Violet and Clem. Me and Louis tried to think of heaps of pranks for the two of them but no matter how hard we tried we couldn't find the right one.

"A.J.! I got it!" Louis yelled as he ran into the music room. I jumped off of the piano seat and raced towards him. 'What? What? What?' I asked I was bouncing from excitement. "Well I figured that since I've pranked Vi since we were little she would know every possible prank-" He told me while trying to catch his breath. I felt my smile fade a little at being told this, my small bouncing stopped. "but… I have one for Clem." He told me smiling widely, after continuing. I felt the smile return to my face, and the bouncing return as I got really excited again. 'What are we gonna do for Clem?' I asked almost jumping up and down. Louis laughed slightly before he told me. "Well, I was thinking that we could get Clem and Vi to go out fishing. Once they back I would run out to them and tell them that you had fallen and hurt yourself, bad. Then we watch and laugh." He told me, his eyes looking kind of scared. "What do you think?" He asked. 'Let's do it!'

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

"Everybody got that?" I asked one last time as I looked around at the group. They all looked back at me with smiles plastered on their faces as they nodded. 'Got it.' Violet spoke for the group. Just then Louis and A.J. walked out of the main building. "Morning y'all!" He announced as the two walked up to the group. "What were you all discussing?" He asked. As I went to say an excuse Violet spoke up. 'Our jobs for the day. You and A.J. are here while Clem, Marlon, Brody and I are out hunting and fishing.' "_Good one Vi." _I thought as she told Louis and A.J. the plan. After I said a quick goodbye to A.J. and Louis, Marlon, Brody, Violet and I left to go 'hunting'. Violet had put a bunch of stuff for the prank in my bag, apparently Violet and Brody had stumbled upon some old makeup, fake blood and liquid latex. Marlon's job was to go hunting for rabbits and Violet was supposed to catch fish as well as help with getting ready. Brody was apparently the expert on the makeup, the moment the two of us entered we got to work.

I think we had been about thirty minutes since we entered the old fishing shack and Brody was just about done with everything. If I'm being honest, it looked pretty legit! They weren't lying when they said she was an expert! I was about to ask Brody if it was finished before Marlon and Violet burst in the shack holding their newest catches. "Holy shit." I hear Violet mutter as she entered. 'Damn Brody! That's awesome!' Marlon exclaimed as he gestured to me. "Thanks!" I hear from above me coming from a bright red Brody. 'Look believable enough?' I questioned with a large smirk on my face. "Yeah I guess, scared the shit out of me for a sec so Louis should fall for it." Violet said with a little giggle at the end. 'I guess it's time to go show those two what a prank really is!' I told the trio with a small laugh escaping from my lips.

The three of us started to make our way back to the school as I limped to make the 'bite' on my right shin more believable which earned a thumbs up from Marlon. As we approached the school I put on a pained face and prepared myself for what was about to happen. I was about to keep walking before I felt Brody pretend to support me. I looked at her as she gave me a wink as to say _go along with it_. I smiled and gave her a small nod, I saw Violet and Marlon run up to the gate as they shouted to Willy who was up in the watchtower. "Willy get people out here Clem's hurt!" I hear Violet shout. 'Ruby, Louis, Mitch! Get out here! Clem's hurt!' I see Willy's silhouette as he climbs down racing towards the gate. Just as Brody and I reach the gate I see Louis and A.J. racing out of the admin building and straight towards Brody and I. Violet assisted me as I entered the gate ignoring the bombarding questions. "What happened!" I hear Louis almost shout, as I looked at him I saw small pools of tears building up in his eyes as I sat down on the nearby couch. 'I got bit.' I informed him shakily as I looked away from him, and down towards the ground.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, No! Clem! No! T-t-this c-can't b-be r-real! P-please! Tell me it's not real!" I look up to see my little goofball looking at me shaking with tears streaming down his small face. The way he looked just in that moment almost made me want to quit all together… '_No! I have to stay strong! Keep it together Clementine!' _I thought to myself. As I snapped back to reality my eyes connected with his, I slowly tilted my head back to the ground as I heard a lot of shuffling happen. I saw A.J.'s small feet pacing back and forth. I looked at him only to see him grabbing at his ebony afro and muttering something to himself. I couldn't make out what he was saying, he then suddenly stopped pacing and looked at me before running into my arms and sobbing on my shoulder.

I instinctively pull him into a tight embrace rubbing his back gently, trying to soothe his shaking. "Please… please don't be one of them, please don't become a walker." I hear his innocent voice beg over his tears. I look up at Louis seeing his checks also covered with his tears, he looked guilt ridden. I had never seen him look like that before, just as I was about to say something to him Ruby interrupted me. "We have to cut it off." She said in a quiet shaky voice. One thing I had to admit, they were all awesome actors/actresses. 'What?! Does that shit even work?' I hear Louis ask in distress and disarray. 'It's the best thing we got.' Ruby tells him calmly as she starts to help me up to head towards A.J. and my room. "Clem? Will it work?" I hear A.J. question as he looks up at me with fear in his eyes and uncertainty in his voice. 'We gotta try.' I tell him looking into his eyes.

"A.J. ya' gotta get off of Clem so we can help her get better." Ruby told my little goofball as she tries to pry him off of me. 'NO! I'm staying with her!' A.J. shouts at her, I look at him with shock as he continues. 'I'm supposed to protect her! She can't turn! I won't let her!' "A.J., stop. This is going to help me okay. But you have to listen to them." I informed him, I could see him pondering what I had just said be for he nodded and slowly got off of my lap and instantly went over to Louis and Gripped his hand tightly whilst moving as close as he could to him. It made my heart swell at the sight, Brody then once again assisted me with walking to my new destination. Violet, Marlon, Ruby, A.J. and Louis following swiftly behind.

I was quickly ushered into the room and placed on my bed, the rest of the group gathered into the room. Ruby quickly pulled up the bottom of my jeans exposing the 'bite' to the group. As she did a chorus of gasps filled the air, I saw Louis and A.J. both started to panic even more, the reality of the situation finally sinking in after seeing the 'bite'. Louis starts pacing the floor as his hands press to his forehead. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck ,fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I hear him mutter repeatedly to himself. "What are we gonna do? We can't just let her turn! She can't turn! Maybe we could find a medicine that stops bites? Or, or, ummmm-" 'We have to cut it off, cut off the leg, stop the infection from spreadin' through the bloodstream.' Ruby interrupts. 'Tenn, can ya' go grab the medical supplies for me please sug'.' she asks Tenn sweetly, he nods before running out of the room. 'I need all of y'all out so I can do this.' She states so matter of factly. "But-" I hear A.J. and Louis both protest before getting cut of by the red head once again. 'No buts, out, now.' she ushers everyone out of the room as Tenn arrives with the requested medical supplies. He is thanked before Ruby closes the door turning to me. 'Okay, I need ya' to help like you're in pain, but not too much pain. As if I'm cleanin' the wound.' She whispered to me to make sure that Louis and A.J. don't hear. 'Okay Clem, just hold still. This'll only sting a little.' She informed me a little louder so they could hear from the outside before giving a wink and a small nod as if to say go for it. I give a small pained yelp as I breath in deep pretending to be severely uncomfortable. I hear A.J. saying something from the other side but I couldn't make out what. 'Good job Clem, ya' doin' great, almost done. Get through this and we're done.' I have to admit, it almost scared me how convincing she sounded. I would hate to be anyone on the other side of that door, she looked at me as she gave me one final nod. 'Give it ya' all.' she whispered. I gave as much of a blood curdling scream as I could imagine surprising not only the stunned girl in front of me but myself as well, I didn't know I had that in me. Before I could praise myself any more the door flung open revealing the two chocolate coloured boys, fear and worry all over their faces.

* * *

The look of worry and fear quickly turned to one of confusion seeing that I was fine, everyone now laughing at the two. "Gotcha." I simply say to the two with a large smirk on my face as I sat upright on the bed. The two boys faces went opposite of each other, A.J.'s went to a look that screamed heartbroken. Whilst Louis' went to one of anger and disgust. 'What the fuck!?' He shouted at me everyone jumped at his tone of voice, I had never seen Louis this angry before and neither had nobody else by the way they reacted. I was about to say something to Louis before I hear small sobbing noises coming from the small boy next to him who I adore so much. Everyone including Louis quiets at the sound of his sobs.

"A.J.? Hey, it's okay, I'm okay. It was just a prank, I didn't mean to make you so upset." Regret. It was the only thing I was feeling, I instantly get off of the bed and walk towards him. He slowly walks back towards Louis and presses against his side as he grabs a small handful of his coat. "Come on AJ, it's only a prank." I say as I wipe a tear from his eye. He kept looking down at the floor as I spoke again. "AJ?" I asked as I crouched down to his level. As I reached out to comfort him, he pushed me to the floor. He then looked at me dead on with the angriest look I had ever seen him cast.

'Don't touch me. You think it's funny?! I thought you were going to die! Why would you do that?' "I-" 'NO! Don't say anything. JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE!'

He shouted as he ran out of the room. I could feel everyone's gaze stuck on me like super glue. I looked up at Louis feeling empty, _I really fucked up._ He looked at me with anger in his eyes before scoffing at me shaking his head in disappointment and disbelief before exiting the room.

* * *

**General POV**

The bedroom once full of laughter, was now silent, nobody knew quite what to say after that rollercoaster. You could hear a pin drop everyone looking around obviously uncomfortable before Marlon spoke up. "Well shit." He said in a humorous and sarcastic voice, one you would usually hear from Louis. Brody gently slaps his arm giving him a look. 'You okay Clem?' Brody asks as she helps her off the floor. "Yeah, I'll be okay." She replies her voice sounding as if she were trying to not only convince the others but herself too. 'Are you sure?' The girl asked once more not convinced. "Yeah, I'll be okay." The ebony haired girl repeated. 'Let's give her some space y'all.' Ruby said as she ushered everyone out of the room. "Hey." Violet spoke to Clementine before leaving. "Marlon and I will try to talk to them." She continued as she left the girl alone to her thoughts. Clementine stood there unsure of what to do, she settled on lying on the bed thinking about the event that had played out before her. She thought about the prank, the effect it had on A.J. and Louis, wondering if maybe took it too far. Her thoughts then turned to Duck and Kenny, the pranks she had pulled on them, the way they reacted. She felt herself drifting in and out of reality, she thought about Lee and what he would have done. She thought about how she felt when Lee had told her that he was bit, '_Did A.J. and Louis feel that way? Did I go too far?' _Her thoughts plaguing her mind as she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

I was standing in a place that haunted my dreams ever since I was a kid. The jewelry shop. As I walked inside I heard a voice that I remembered all too well speak three words that I hadn't heard for almost ten years.

**"Hey sweet pea."**

I smiled as I turned around and saw him standing there, Lee. His arm was not bitten this time and his face was mixed between happy and disappointment. I hugged him and after we broke the hug the man I admired more than anyone spoke again but with anger and sadness this time. "I am very disappointed in you." 'What? Why?' "What you did to A.J. was not okay. It was the worst thing you could ever have done to that young boy. Why did you decide to go ahead and do it?" He asked with a look of pure anger. 'I-I-I thought it would be funny.' I choked out. "Was it funny when it happened to me?" He asked her as I began crying thinking back to when I was a little girl. He kept going on. "I saved you and you decide to do the very same thing to him?!" Lee was very angry at this point. "Where did I go wrong with taking care of you?" He asked as he went from angry to sad and looked away from me.

I felt my heart break in two as I realise that I had disappointed the man I seemed approval from the most. "If it did happen I can guarantee that he wouldn't believe you. Is that what you want, for him to grow up thinking the walkers are funny and that it's okay to get bitten?" He asked me, I tried to speak but couldn't. "Just promise me this Clementine: Never do that again. A.J. needs you just as much as you need him. Do you understand?" He asked as he looked me straight in the eyes. 'Y-yes Lee, I promise.' I half sobbed. "Good. Now, come here and give me a hug before I have to leave again. Don't worry. We'll be together again soon. But for now, make it right." He asked with a smile as I did so. As a bright light overtook the room he said one final thing to me. "I love you Sweet Pea." He told me as I woke up. Tears were going down my face as I remembered his words. 'I promise Lee, I'll make it right.' I whisper as I get out of bed beginning my search for my little goofball and the freckled singer.

* * *

**Louis' POV**

I couldn't believe Clementine. How did she think that her pretending to be bit funny?! She scared the shit out of me, not to mention A.J. I sat on the stool next to my piano as I'm playing any random song that comes to mind. I heard the giant door that marks the entrance of one of my favourite places in this shithole. "Go away." I raised my voice in an angry tone aimed at whoever's at the door not wanting the company. 'Sorry.' I hear a small sad voice say as the little dude began walking away, guilt instantly hitting my stomach. "Wait! A.J." I hear him stop and turn towards me, I signal him to come closer. He gives me an unsure look as I nod my head giving him the go ahead to come in. "You okay little dude?" I ask him as I see tears fill his eyes. Just as he was about to answer the large door opens as Violet and Marlon enter the music room. I open my mouth to protest their entry before Violet speaks up. 'Shut the fuck up and listen before you say anything okay.' she says as the pair come over towards A.J. and myself. I do as I was told and shut my mouth. "Look Lou, I get that you and A.J. are pissed, but come on dude. Clem never thought that you would get so upset. Do you really think that she would have gone through with it if she did?" 'She pretend she was gonna die! It wasn't funny!' A.J. spoke up tears streaming down his face. I felt rage fill my body once again as I see A.J. tears and the reminder of the cruel prank. "Wh-wh-why would she do that Louis?" AJ asked as he held onto my jacket. "I don't know little man, she's fucking crazy if she thinks that's funny though. I swear I'll give her a piece of my mind." I tell him ignoring everything Marlon and Violet. As if right on cue Clem walked in. "Hi Louis." She said in a sad tone. "What do you want Clem?" I ask as she walks closer to the four of us. "I came to say sorry to you and AJ."

"It's too late for that. Why did you do that?" I ask hoping that maybe there would be an actual reason to why she did the previous event. "I thought it would be funny." She said quietly as she kicked at the floorboards. "How the f*** is that funny? We thought you were going to die." A.J.'s anger kept bubbling as I felt him start shaking due to his rage. "I wanted to show who the best prankster is." She told the two of us in an, ashamed? Voice almost. "THAT'S what you did it for?" I ask as I stood up as I placed A.J. on the floor. "I now realize that it was wrong. Please, forgive me." She begged as she walked closer.

Now, AJ let loose with all of his rage and summed it up in one sentence. He turned around and looked at her. "I HOPE YOU GET BIT FOR REAL!" He shouted as all four of us teens stopped dead on. "You don't mean that AJ." I hear Violet speak up "Yes I do. She deserves it after what she did." AJ said as he walked closer to me. At that moment Clem started to cry as she took in what A.J. had just said.

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**

I felt angry, so angry. Angry at Clem. Angry at the prank. Angry that Marlon and Violet were trying to pretend that it was okay. Angry that everyone helped. I know I'm not supposed to get angry, cause when I get angry I do stupid stuff. Stupid stuff like what I said to Clem. I made her cry. I was still mad at her, but. I've never seen her cry before. Ever. Even when she gets hurt, or when someone dies. I felt sad, I did that. I made her cry. I felt angry, but sad too. Like when I shot Marlon in the shoulder.

"Clem, I-" I try to talk to her, but she just backs away. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Louis' POV**

I see Clem start to cry at what A.J. had said, it was so weird. She had seen death first hand, she had been hurt, she had been in so many situations and never cried. Yet A.J.'s small comment was the one that made her cry? It hurt me to see her so… fragile. I see the small boy beside me face fill with guilt, he takes a small step forward with his hand reaching out. "Clem, I-" I look at Clem as her her tear fell to the floor, I see her take a quick and almost violent step back as if she were ashamed of being upset. A.J.'s face turns from guilty to devastated as he watch it all unfold. "Clem, please." He says as the took another step and once again Clem stepped back. It was hard hearing her small sobs as if something inside of me just broke. I want to make her feel better, make everything okay for her again, but I can't. It hurt to know I couldn't help her. I take a step forward to say something to her, but she jolted back as if I was a threat. I felt terrible. '_Come on Louis think of something! Make her laugh!' _I thought I felt my stomach churn as my head was thinking of ideas. It felt like I was going to be sick, I wanted so badly just to see her smile, or hear her laugh. I see Violet and Marlon walk towards Clem slowly trying not to startle her. Violet put her hand on Clem's shoulder, instead Clem shrugged it off and ran out of the room.

It was just the four of us now, I saw Violet about to say something but was silenced when we heard a whimper. I look to the source of the heartbreaking sound only to see A.J. on the floor hugging himself as he cries. Violet was quick to jump in comforting the boy, Marlon looked at me with me with and unsure look and shrugged. "Hey, it's okay, I'm sure she knows you didn't mean it." 'Besides she's kinda got a soft spot for you.' I hear Marlon beside me. "No you don't understand!" A.J. yells. "I made her cry, me, it's all my fault! I made her sad! And now I can't make her happy! She wouldn't even look at me! She never cries! She's lost a lot of people, her friends, but she never cries! But I made her sad!" He yells solemnly, whilst punching himself in the legs repeatedly. I grab his arms gently to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. "No! Let me go! Please!" I hear him yell in a desperate voice. 'A.J. you're gonna hurt yourself.' "I deserve it!" I hear him yell, now that. That hurt. Hearing A.J. say that he deserves to be hurt. 'A.J. you don't deser-' "Yes I do! Clem has done heaps to keep me safe and happy, and all I do is be a big… uh a big… a big poopy stupid dumb head!" He yells. '_Don't laugh Louis. Don't laugh.' _The little man looks up at me his sad and desperate eyes meet mine. "Louis, what do I do? How can I make her not sad?" He asks as if it was so simple. Bless his naive little mind.

'Jesus Christ!' I hear from the opposite side of the room I look up to see Marlon continuing to talk. 'With all the drama we could star on the Kardashian's or even be the main characters in a video game or something.' I look at him with a disappointed face. 'What? That's what it's called right? With the really famous people?' He asked, I see in corner of vision Violet facepalming as she was shaking her head.

* * *

**Clementine's POV**

I ran out of the room ashamed of myself. Ashamed of what I did to Louis and A.J., ashamed of the way I just expected they would forgive me, ashamed of the fact that I let myself cry. What was I thinking? No wonder Lee is disappointed in me, if I were him I would be disappointed in me too. I ran into A.J. and my room and slammed the door, I sit on my bed and place my head in my hands as I cry even harder. Did A.J. really mean that? Who am I kidding of course he did.

I hear the door creak open I don't bother to look up ashamed of everything that has happened within the previous hour. "Clem?" I hear a voice entering the room. "Shit, Clem? Hey are you okay? Shit." I look up to Violet, but immediately look back down at my legs. "Clem, fuck I'm not good at this. Um... " I feel her sit down on my bed beside me and place her hand on my shoulder. "There, there? It'll be okay?" I look up to see the awkward girl and gave her a weak smile.

"You know, for the record. He feels really awful about what happened." Just as I was about to respond I hear an almost silent knock on the door. I turn my head to see who was there, apparently Violet heard it too. The door slowly creaked open to reveal A.J. and Louis. 'What?' I said in a harsher tone than I meant. "Look Clem, I know that you're probably pissed, and that want to stab us in your sleep and stuff." Louis chuckled awkwardly as he said the last part.

"But. We just want you to know that we're sorry for what we said. It was fucked up, and wrong. We feel like shit because of it." Louis finished. "Told you." Violet whispered into my ear earning a small shove and a laugh from me. 'I.. umm, I made something for you.' A.J. said almost inaudible as he quickly came over to the bed and place something down. Both the boys quietly walked to the door. 'Clem… I'm really sorry.' A.J. said before he exited head downcast.

"What does it say?" Violet asked as she looked at the thing he placed down next to me. I picked up the piece of paper that was folded in half. 'It's a card.' I told her as I looked at the drawing on the front. It was A.J. and I holding hands in front of what looked like the school. Above the drawing of us was 'IM SORRY CLEM' in black crayon I gently opened up the card. I saw A.J.'s handwriting, I looked at Violet before reading.

"Dear Clem,

I know you hate me, and I'm not mad. I'm sorry about what I said, I hope you will forgive me soon.

Love A.J."

"Damn." I hear from Violet beside me, I laugh at her comment. "Well what are you gonna do?" She asked as she shrugged her shoulders. 'Make it right.' I answered as I got up and began my search for the boys.

* * *

I walked out into the courtyard and looked for A.J. and Louis, I saw the two sitting on one of the picnic tables with the accompaniment of Tenn, Willy and Mitch. I began to walk over to the boys before A.J. saw me. "Clem!" He yelled before racing over to me. 'Hey Goofball.' I said with a smile, I saw a large smile form on his face as I said the two words. "Do you still hate me?" He asked quietly as he looked down, his shoe digging into the rough, dry earth.

'Yes, you can't say those things A.J. you're gonna have to do more than just make a card to make me feel better.' I said sternly. "Okay…" a solemn voice from A.J. agreed as the smile disappeared. 'Gotcha.' A smirk covering my face as I giggled, A.J. followed in pursuit. "So you're not mad?" He asked for confirmation. 'No, how could I stay mad at you? Besides if anything you should be mad at me, hell, you should hate me.' I answered, I suddenly felt my legs get squished as I lost balance and fell to the floor, A.J. on top of me.

The two of us burst into laughter as we sat on the ground covered in dirt from the fall. I all of a sudden realised everyone's eyes were on A.J. and I, but hey, screw them. 'Oh and A.J., that's a prank.' I told him before smiling.


End file.
